1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to automobile deceleration warning lights, and more particularly to a new and improved kit for retrofitting an automobile with a deceleration warning light.
2. Description of Related Art
A number of proposals for manufacturing vehicles with deceleration warning systems have been proposed in the past. These include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,320,586 issued on May 16, 1987 to T. Wagner; 3,336,450 issued on Aug. 14, 1967 to P. Rainer; 3,414,879 issued on Dec. 3, 1968 to J. R. Holland; 3,501,742 issued on Mar. 17, 1970 to L. E. Ellison; 3,806,870 issued on Apr. 23, 1974 to E. A. Kalajian; 3,921,750 issued on Nov. 25, 1975 to M. Shames; 4,149,141 issued on Apr. 15, 1979 to K. Tanimura.
Such systems, however, require extensive modification of the conventional automobile and are difficult to retrofit into existing cars.
One system, that of U.S. Pat. No. 4,224,598 issued on Sept. 23, 1980 to Ostrowski, has specifically addressed the problem of retrofitting such a system into a vehicle, but even it requires addition of three switches and revising wiring under the hood.
Thus, all known prior decelerator signal systems must be either factory installed or installed by an electrician or mechanic and are not easily installed by the average driver. The mounting of the switch which controls the deceleration light is particularly difficult since the switch button or lever must be accurately positioned to cause the switch to close and open properly.